Forever & Always
by AbsolutelyMentalWeirdo
Summary: When Tris moves from Britain to Chicago and goes to a new high new school, there are boys drooling over her and she doesn't even know it. Who will she fall for and what will be the consequences? Rated T just to be safe. First Fanfic so I would love reviews! :)
1. Chapter 1 - New Place, New school

**A/N –**** Hello people! This is my first fanfic so I'm really sorry if it sucks or for any errors. And please review telling me if should carry on, it would really help. If you want me to continue please let me know if you want this to be a FourxTris/ UriahxTris or a ZekexTris story**

**Disclaimer:**** I own the packet of Oreo's that are on my lap, not the Divergent rights. They belong to the amazing Veronica Roth. (bummer right?)**

* * *

I wake up to Caleb pounding on my door. I roll over and look at the clock, 6:28, I'm going to kill Caleb for waking me up this early.

"WHAT!?" I shout. I glad my parents are hardly ever here I think I could have just woken the whole house up.

"Oh Tris," he says in his best sing song voice "don't sound so grumpy. You have to get up and get ready. You don't want to be late, New place, new school"

_Don't remind me_, I think to myself. I roll out of bed and fall on the floor with a hard thump. I shout a curse word and rub my head. Thank god that Caleb has gone to get ready, I can already picture him giving me that look that says he's disappointed in me. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. When I get out I put on white top, blue skinny jeans, my Converse and let my hair fall over my shoulders in a series of waves.

I look at my wall and see a single picture hanging up there, my mum must have put it there. I take a step closer and see that it's of me and my best friend Robert with ice cream all over our faces. It was the day we went to visit Big Ben and we ended up going on the London eye with ice cream I shoved my ice cream in his face and he shoved his in mine. We were in hysterics for the whole ride. I think back to the last night I spent with him back in Britain.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_We sat in the tree outside his house like we used to when we were 12. I was shivering in the night's cold breeze so Robert gave me his jacket. _**

**_"Won't you be cold?" I asked. _**

**_"No I'll be fine" he replied quietly. He hadn't looked at me all night, avoiding my gaze. Something wasn't right and I wanted to know what and why._**

**_ "Robert look at me." I demanded. He turned his head ever so slightly. "What's going on with you? You're not yourself tonight and I want to know why." he opened his mouth going to say something but he thought the better of it and went silent. I could tell by the way he was staring at nothing that he was deep in thought, probably debating with himself what he was going to say. _**

**_"Nothing I' m fine" he mumbled_**

**_ "Robert, I'm leaving tomorrow and I want to know what's bothering you. You can tell me anything you know." _**

**_" I don't want you to leave Tris I need you here with me, well… because… I'm in love with you" he whispered the last part so quietly I could barely hear it. He was staring into my eyes and I was staring into his, getting lost in his dark brown eyes. To say the least I was shocked. I couldn't breathe, it felt like someone had gone into my lungs and pushed all the air out, leaving me here breathless like a fish out of water. He looked away nervously and blushed. _**

**_"Robert," it came out quieter and weaker than I expected, "you can't, I'm leaving tomorrow and…" I start babbling out reasons why he can't like me. He must have noticed my babbling because he did the most unexpected thing. He kissed me. And I kissed back. We broke away for air and he placed his forehead against mine and whispered "I can love you, and I do. I know we can't be together but I will wait for you Tris. I will never stop loving you."_**

I shake my head trying to get the memory out of my head, I have to concentrate today. I walk into the kitchen and put an apple in my bag and pick my Starbucks up off of the counter. Tori, our maid, gets me one every morning. She's kind and I can trust her with just about anything.

I walk out the front door and out to the garage. I decide to drive my black Bugatti Veyron, as my Chevrolet Camaro (like Bumblebee out of Transformers) isn't working and notice that Caleb's Porsche isn't there. Our garage is stuffed with 7 cars. I guess that's the benefits of having a singer/model for a mum and an actor for a dad, you get to have lots of cars and a huge house. He must have left without me. Typical.

I reverse out of the garage onto the drive and head to school parking near the front entrance. I get out of the car and see every one staring in my direction. All the girls have jealousy written all over their faces and the boys are staring with awe and admiration. I turn around to see what their all looking at but see nothing. At that moment a boy comes over, puts his arm around me and introduces himself.

"Hey I'm Uriah. You must be new, what's your name?" he asks.

"Nice to meet you Uriah, I'm Tris." I say.

"Well Tris welcome to Chicago, I like your accent by the way." I giggle at this, to me he's got the accent. I hear a cough behind me and I jump.

"Wow Uri, already hitting on the new girl? That's my little bro." I turn around and the boy behind, he kinda looks like Uriah. Same nose and eyes. He gasps.

"What?" I ask in a worried tone "have I got something on my face?" The boy chuckles.

"No it's just that now I see why Uri was hitting on you." He blushes and I feel myself turn beet red did he just call me pretty? "Let me start again. Hi I'm Zeke, Uriah's twin, we're not identical.

"Tris" is all I can say before I hear Caleb call my name. I turn around to see him waving me over. I say bye to the boys a walk over to Caleb feeling like I am being watched. Just before I step into the front desk to get my schedule I turn around to see a pair of deep-set dark blue eyes, watching me from over by Uriah.

* * *

**A/N – Was it good? Was it terrible? Please review/pm me telling me weather to carry on/what I can do better/if you liked it. Sorry if you don't understand any words I use in this chapter (or future chapters if you want me to keep on writing).**

**-Lauren xox**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Blue-Eyed Boy

**A/N - **** Thank you everyone who reviewed followed or favourited this. I'm really glad you liked it:) Thanks to those who just read and didn't review because you still read it even if you thought it was rubbish;) Oh, and before I forget special thanks thingy to LostInThePost for your really long reviews. Right, enough of my babbling, back to the chapter! *insert superhero pose;)***

**Disclaimer: **** In case you haven't guessed, my name isn't Veronica Roth. Therefore, I sadly don't own Divergent, if I did no one would have died, especially not Will or Tris' parents:'(**

I stare at his beautiful blue eyes, getting lost in their ocean like colour. I feel Caleb tugging at my arm trying, but failing, to drag me in to reception. Uh oh, I have been staring into his eyes way too long. I look to the floor and follow Caleb in to the main desk. In the corner of my eye I see him still staring at me as I walk into reception.

"What was that all about?" questions Caleb with one eyebrow raised. I've always wanted to be able to raise my one eyebrow like that, but I can't.

"What was what about?" I ask a little too innocently. I know what he's on about I just don't want to answer his question.

"You staring at that boy for like 5 minutes and when I tried to get you to move it was like you were glued to that spot on the ground." I feel blush creep up my neck to my cheeks as I walk up to reception with Caleb not answering his question. I will so get him back for making me feel embarrassed like that. After about 10 minutes of walking we get there. I look around and notice that all, and I mean all, the girls in the room are staring at Caleb. I can't blame them, his dark hair and hooked nose make his eyes glisten. He either ignores them or just doesn't notice. Personally I think it's the latter. Although he's smart he can be a completely blind with girls. He starts talking to the receptionist about how excited he is for school. My brother is a total nerd.

The receptionist gives us our schedules and I start to read.

**Music**

**Physics**

**Maths**

******Chemistry **

**Economics **

**FREE PERIOD**

**P.E**

**History **

Oh great, I don't mind music but if I could, I would do P.E all day. I look over at Caleb to see a look of accomplishment on his face. He must have gotten all the high classes. He looks over at me and takes the schedule out of my hands.

"Nope," he says with what I think was a hint of disappointment in his voice "no classes together." I knew we wouldn't. Caleb's all smart-ass and I'm average, not smart but not dumb.

"Aww poor me," I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice, "how will I survive without my big brother to protect me from th- the dreaded keyboard whilst I'm in my music lesson."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Beatrice, very funny. Right see you soon I'm going to class." He hugs me so tight its bone crushing and I can't breathe.

"Caleb. I. Can't. Breathe. You're. Hugging. To. Tight!" I say between breaths. He lets go and I start panting, I probably look like I just ran a marathon.

"Oh sorry Beatrice. Good luck." he says before running off to find his first class.

I walk out of reception to get hit in the face with a door. I feel a sharp pang of pain running up my nose, that's so going to bruise. Great. I look up to see a tall, pretty dark skinned girl with short hair standing over me looking like she just kicked a puppy by accident.

"OMG, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there I was daydreaming about Wi-" she goes to say something but stops herself from saying the word " urm… something. I didn't mean to hit you with a door. I'm so clumsy. Are you okay?" she asks with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm good and it's okay' I didn't die so I forgive you." I say. She lightens up at this and doesn't look so worried anymore. I stand up and dust myself off. She extends out her hand.

"Christina but you can call me Chris."

"Tris." I say as I shake her hand.

"Well Tris, you do know that because I hit you with a door we're friends right." She doesn't ask it like a question, she states it like it's a fact and I laugh at this. I think we're going to be good friends.

"Okay then, considering we're friends and I have no idea where my locker or first lesson is will you show me?"

"Sure. Let me see your schedule then?" I pass her my schedule and she squeals in delight. "We have all the same classes apart from history and physics and we have the same free period. Come on, I'll show you to your locker, its right next to mine."

We head to our lockers and go to first lesson. I sit next to Christina and the teacher starts talking about the musical elements or something like that, I don't know I just ignore him.

My thoughts start going to the morning I've had, it's been quite eventful. I've been flirted with by identical twins, stared at by a blue eyed boy, crushed by my brother and hit in the face with a door. Wow, what a day and its only 9:45 in the morning. My thoughts then wonder to the blue eyed boy who was staring at me. Why was he staring at me? Is he in any of my classes? These are just questions that I don't know, but I intend to find out.

There is something about his ocean blue, dreamy eyes that make me want to know every single thing about him, to be able to write a 500 page biography about him . NO! I CAN'T think like this, I WON'T think like this! I don't even know the boy. I don't even like the boy, do i? What's wrong with me. I am disturbed from my thoughts when I realize Christina is shouting my name in my ear and shaking my arm violently.

"Can I help you?" I ask calmly.

"Wow Tris you were really deep in thought, class ended like 10 minutes and I couldn't get you to stop daydreaming. I thought I would have to carry you out or something." I giggle at the last part. She walks me to Physics and goes to her lesson.

I approach my assigned seat and get out my books whilst everyone else is being given their seats. I look at Uriah approaching the seat next to mine and sitting in it. Now I can actually see him, without the sunlight blaring in my eyes, I see that he's tall with bronze skin and dark eyes. He's actually quite handsome. I see a snake tattoo behind his ear with the tail curling around his earlobe. I'm about to ask him what it symbolises but he catches me staring at him and speaks.

"I know I'm beautiful, but do you have to stare?" I blush, even though I can't see it, I know it is a furious red colour spread evenly across my cheeks. There is something captivating about Uriah, something that makes me want to get to know him better. What's up with me today? First the boy with the blue eyes now Uriah. Next thing you know I will be thinking about Zeke like this. Actually come to think of it, he is… NO! I mentally slap myself for thinking like this. I have to get on with the lesson. Concentrate Tris.

Just at the moment when I think I am focused again, I see the boy with the ocean blue eyes walks through the door and hand the teacher a pink slip. The teacher tells the boy to sit in the chair next to me. Oh God… I have Uriah sitting next to me stopping me from focusing, and now I have him sat next to me doing the same. I can't blame them, they're not really doing anything but sitting there. All I know is I'm not going to learn anything in this lesson.

That's when the blue eyed boy turns to face me and speaks up…

**A/N -**** I will try and update ASAP but I'm not sure, it will most likely be on Wednesday or before, not making any promises though just in case. Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3 - JEAN!

**A/N- ****Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in like ages, it was my birthday and a lot of other things happened a couple of days ago so I was busy but I promise I will update soon(ish)!:)**

* * *

"Hello," I say to the blue-eyed boy as he goes to sit down. "I'm Tris" I say as I extend my hand for him to shake it.

"Four." He states. His voice is so low it sounds like thunder the way it rumbles. Why did he just call himself a number? Something must show my confusion on my face ad he looks at me and says "It's a nickname."

"So if 'Four' is your nickname, what's your real name?" I ask sweetly, hoping he will answer me with a more detailed answer if I do.

"A name time has forgotten" he says using my British accent sounding sarcastically poetic. I glare at him and he just laughs it off, that must not have been one of my best glares.

"Oh come on Four, tell the girl your name," Uriah chimes in trying to help me out. He must want to know as well. "it's just a name. I mean how can you say no to this face?" he squeezes my cheeks so I look like a toddler and Four just laughs harder. I bite down on Uriah's finger, not hard enough for it to bleed, but hard enough for him to let go. He does and stares from me to his finger in disbelief.

"She bit me!" he stares at his finger in disbelief for about another 10 seconds and then bursts out laughing. It doesn't take long before me and Four join in and the whole class is looking at us like we are all insane. Maybe we are.

The rest of the lessons fly by and before we know it it's time for lunch. I walk with Christina to the lunch hall. We grab our food and go sit on a table with Uri, Zeke, Four and some other people that I don't know. Uriah and Zeke are sat next to each other, winding each other up. I laugh at them and advert my gaze to Four. I continue looking around the table and see 3 girls laughing and talking and 2 more boys, one reading and the other staring at me. I look down and pretend that never just happened, it will only make things more awkward if I actually have to talk to him.

Christina introduces me to all of the people at the table. The three girls are called Shauna, Marlene and Lynn. Shauna seems nice, Marlene seems bubbly and Lynn seems to not be interested in anyone or anything. The boy reading the book is Will and the other who was staring at me (damn, I was supposed to forget that) is called Al. Christina stares at Will and I nudge her in the shoulder to tell her to stop. Someone's going to notice when she starts to drool.

We eat our food talking and laughing at each other telling jokes

"Okay, urm…. Tris!" Uriah says sounding excited.

"Yes?" I reply sounding slightly scared. I really have no idea what he's going to say and im kinda scared to find out.

"Don't worry Tris, I'm only gunna tell you a joke! Ready? Okay. What do you call a woman dressed all in denim?"

"I don't know… what do you call a woman dressed all in denim?"

"JEAN!" Uriah screams in my ear, almost making me deaf. We all burst out laughing earning a few strange looks from the other people in the cafeteria. After that we all carry on telling jokes and laughing. Lunch goes by fast and next it's P.E.

Me and Christina walk to P.E and I get changed into my shorts and tank top. We walk out on to the track and get ordered to run. Yay! I finally get a lesson I enjoy. I start running. Me and Christina and overtake everyone. On the 5th minute we've lapped the rest of the girls twice and the teacher calls us over.

"Wow Christina don't get me wrong you're really good but Tris… you're amazing! Where did you learn?" The teacher, Mrs Jones, exclaims. I go feel my cheeks start to heat and go red.

"Well I used to run in my old school…"

"Are you going to try out for the track team?" Mrs Jones asks looking hopeful.

"Urm… maybe, I'll think about it."

"Okay then. I want you two to do laps around the track today while the rest learn something else." She says as she turns around. Christina takes this opportunity to question me.

"Are you going to try out for track?" asks Christina as soon as we start running.

"Only if you come with me." I ask hopefully. I don't want to run round a track for hours on my own .

"Okay I'll make you a deal?"

"What sort of deal?"

"I'll try out for track with you if you try out for cheerleading with me? Please Tris think about it it's a good deal!"

"I don't know Christina I-"

"PLEASE!" she begs as she drops to the floor and starts hugging my leg and repeating the word over and over again. She's hugging so tight I think she's cutting off the blood supply to my foot. Everyone's looking at us. I give up.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" she screams whilst running off "RACE YOU!"

I start running. Challenge accepted Christina.

The rest of P.E and History are uneventful apart from me winning the race between me and Christina, even though she had a head start. Christina drags me back to the gym to try out for cheerleading. WOW… this place is huge! No exaggeration. I walk over to get dome pom-poms with Christina and we do the routine we organised in History. We start chanting and we both do some tricks and get into our finishing positions. We look over at the head cheerleader and I'm shocked to see it's Shauna and Marlene is next to her.

"Wow girls why didn't you two tell me you are that good. That was awesome. I want both of you to be here tomorrow for practise straight after school here are you uniforms. Bye now!" Shauna says as Marlene just waves. I say bye to Christina as I head to my car and drive home, thinking of a creative way to wake Caleb up in the morning. Its his fault , he shouldn't have woken me up so early and it's just too fun messing with Caleb. Thinking of a plan isn't that hard, I'm good at revenge…

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't proof read it. **

**- Lauren :)xox**


	4. Chapter 4 - Starting World War Three

**A/N:**** UPDATE TIME! Thanks to everyone who revived, followed and favourited *virtual hugs* Oh and sorry about the slow updated I had like LOADS of end of year tests its stupid! Anyways in like 2 and a half weeks I will update more often because it's the summer holidays! Enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! it would make my day:)**

**Disclaimer -**** Check the cover of Divergent, it says 'Veronica Roth'. my name is not Veronica Roth therefore I don't own divergent!;)**

* * *

When I get home as soon as walk through the door I am hit with the smell of chicken, mash and peas. We have it almost every time my brother cooks because other than that, the only thing he knows how to cook is beans on toast. Even when he cooks that it ends up burnt. I put down my bag and walk into the kitchen. I greet Caleb and eat my food. God he has no idea what I'm planning.

I decide to walk out to my room to relax. I walk over to my bed and pull out the scrapbook Robert made me before I left. I flick through the photos and a wave of memories comes over me. I can still hear the words he said to me before I left.

**"I will never stop loving you."**

I wonder if he's forgotten about me or if he has gotten over me and moved on. I wonder if he knows that those six words never stop haunting me. That they keep me up at night and start World War 3 in my brain. I don't know and I most likely never will.

I turn the page and see the picture that was taken at my 6th birthday party. It's of me blowing out the candles on my cake and Rob giving me a kiss on the cheek at the same time. He knows this is my favourite photo. Oh god I miss him. I miss every Monday we used to spend together, Rob used to call them our munchies and movie Mondays. I flip through several more of the photos and put the book down because I know that if I remember any more of the memories we had I'm going to cry.

I walk out of the door and go downstairs into the kitchen and help Caleb make dinner. We mess around in the kitchen for a bit resulting in Caleb burning the peas… I didn't even think you could burn peas but apparently you can. We sit at the table and start eating when Caleb speaks up.

"Sooooooo... how was school?" he says.

"Meh… what about you?" I reply not really that interested and only half listening, I just kinda thought it would be rude not to ask him back. I hear parts of what he is saying. Something along the lines of:

"Science… Miss Matthews… Hair… on fire…" he then sets off in hysterics and I fake laugh event though I have no idea what is so funny.

After dinner I go into my room and lay down listening to music. I st my alarm clock for 5:30am because Caleb wakes up at like 6:00 ad I have to be up earlier than him. After this I eventually drift off into a dreamless sleep.

*****************NEXT MORNING*********************

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I hit the snooze button on my phone, quickly put some clothes on and go downstairs to get all the things I will need for revenge on Caleb. Luckily my parents aren't here for this weekend, surprise surprise, so when Caleb has a tantrum it won't wake anyone up.

I make my way up the stairs, walk into Caleb's room and pull out my phone and put it on the camcorder. This is going to be fun! I squirt some whipped cream into Caleb's hand and tickle his chin, his chin was always his ticklish spot, weird right? He rubs his chin with his whipped cream hand. He looks like Father Christmas. At this thought I giggle. I'm so glad I'm getting this in video.

"Ohh Caleb…" I say in a dreamy, sing-song voice.

"Two more minutes n Susan, I need my beauty sleep." SUSAN! Hahaha he has a thing for Susan? I knew it! The way they would stare dreamily at each other was so obvious it was unbelievable. Me and Robert would always make fun of them… Robert… my thoughts always wonder to him…

"CALEB!" I scream and he bolts up and falls out of bed. I burst in to hysterics.

"What on earth is on my face and hand… is this whipped cream… TRIS DID YOU DO THIS!? WHY ARE YOU RECORDING ME?" Oh gosh he sounds happy.

"No it was the tooth fairy," I reply still laughing my head off. "If it makes you feel any better I have a way to clean you up!" with that I pour a bucket of ice cold water over his head and stop recording. I run out of his room to mine, I pick up my bag and sprint out of my room as I hear him coming out of his. Luckily I packed my bag before because if he gets his hands on me I'm in it deep… as I'm running out I pick up an apple and sprint to my car. I start the engine and speed off traveling the way to school.

When I get there I am greeted by the smiling face of Christina. We talk for a while and I show her the video of Caleb just after I uploaded it to Facebook. I love having an older brother to mess with! I see Caleb drive up to school and hide behind Christina. Lucky for him not many people have seen it yet as we just got to school but he's so going to be tortured tomorrow. He walks straight past me hiding behind Christina.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah exclaims when he sees me hiding behind Christina

"SHHHHH!" Me and Christina say at the same time. Phew, Caleb didn't hear.

Why?" Uri asks in a hushed shout I don't bother to explain. Instead I just show him the video and he goes into a laughing fit. It gets so bad that at one point Uriah can't breathe because he's been laughing so much I think I'm going to have to call the nurse! The bell goes and we start walking to first lesson. Then I realize that when Caleb walked past he had a glint in his eye and it looks playfully evil. Looks like I'm avoiding Caleb all day today. Oh no. I think I might just have started World War Three, prank war style. I might just have to sleep with one eye open tonight. Caleb's going to want revenge and I have a very bad feeling he's going to get it…


	5. Chapter 5 - Caleb's Revenge

**A/N – Hey people, there is an important authors note at the end, I know you guys probably don't like reading them (I don't either) but it's important! Thanks to my readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters (I know it isn't a word but it is now because I just made it one). Like the story's new name? Let me know! Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed guys… I still don't own divergent unfortunately. **

* * *

Today went by pretty fast and uneventful. I managed to avoid Caleb all day just in case he decides to get revenge whilst in school so everybody can see. He's evil like that. I walk through the door Caleb isn't there making dinner like I expected. Oh yeah… he's in Chess Club. Nerd. I'm not saying that just because he's smart and goes to chess club he's a nerd, but, that is the one and only true word to describe Caleb. I walk into the kitchen and start to prepare dinner as our chef has the night off. I finish up, put Caleb's dinner in the microwave and place a note on the table:

**_Dinner is in the microwave, I'm in my room if you need me, but please don't unless it's an emergency. Enjoy!:)_**

I run off up the stairs and put on some music. I eventually fall asleep.

*****************NEXT MORNING*********************

I hear squeaking on the floor boards outside my room. It sounds like Caleb, maybe he's here to wake me up. I turn over and check my clock 5:45am. Huh? He wouldn't be waking me up this early so why is he creeping around at stupid o'clock in the morning…

That's when it hits me...

He's trying to get revenge!

Oh please Caleb. If you're revenge consists of a sneak attack (if that's what you could call Caleb baisically stomping into my own bedroom) be quieter! I roll back over and pretend to be sleeping. I hear the door creep open. I open my eyes just to check and see Caleb trying, but failing, to sneak into my room with a bucket of water in his hands. Couldn't he get his own idea for revenge? I also see that he has the family camcorder in his hands.

I see him come over to my bed and he's about to pour the water over me when…

BANG!

I kick the water bucket out of his hands and it spills all over him and the bucket lands on his head.

"HEATH TRICK IB MUCK!" he says his voice muffled by the bucket on his head. What did he just say?

"What?"

"HELP TRIS I'M STUCK!" he says clearer this time. I take the camcorder off of him and point it at him.

"Caleb… why are you all wet? And why on earth have you got a bucket on your head?" I say sarcastically.

"Ghee Tris, do I really have a bucket on my head? I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me. Now, if you could be so kind as to GET THIS FREAKING BUCKET OFF OF MY HEAD, I would be very grateful…"

"Nah... I'm good. You look better with it on anyway. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go and get ready for school." With that I shut off the camcorder and walk into the bathroom to get changed. When I walk out Caleb is standing there with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. Oh crap. I wonder how he got the bucket off.

I try to run around him but he just gets in my way because he's too big. It's not like Caleb's one of those huge super-buff guys, because he's not, it's just that I'm a midget. He runs up to me hugs me and then decides to pick me up and spin me around causing me and the whole of the landing to get soaked.

"CALEB… PUT… ME… DOWN…" I shout at him in-between laughs. He does and I pour the bottle of water I had in my bag all over him and sprint as fast as I can down the stairs. I run out of the front door into my car and he does the same, practically racing me to school.

When I finally get there I quickly look for a place to hide. I don't have long, only about 2 minutes ahead of Caleb thanks to the traffic lights.

I see Four and run straight to him.

"Hi Four, I need you to do me a favour." I say in the sweetest voice I could possibly manage.

"And how can I help you Trissy?"

"Well, you could start by not calling me Trissy and-" I am interrupted by the sound of Caleb's car pulling into the school and him shouting.

"TRIS!" he shouts

I turn to Four panicking. "Help me!" he gives me a confused look and then realises what I mean. Then he gets a look that says he has an idea.

"Get in." he says as he opens the door to his locker… WHAT?

"Okay I know I'm small but that is just taking the mick! I am not getting in to your locker." I hear Caleb getting closer to the door still screaming my name.

"Just trust me Tris, I promise I won't lock you in." he says. I have no choice so I climb into his locker as he shuts the door behind me. I hear Caleb storm past my hiding spot and I let out a sigh of relief. Just as I do Four opens his locker door and grins at me and I just grin back.

* * *

**A/N – Sorry but I won't be able to update this for a while because I'm going on holiday!;) Don't worry it's only for a week but we go on Monday. So just to let you know I'm ****_NOT_**** abandoning this story, I'm just being banned from the laptop while I'm on holiday. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh and sorry for the short chapter… I'm kinda busy packing. Please review, they're what keeps this story going!:)**

**-Lauren xox:)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Gossip

**A/N –**** Hey guys! I know it has been like ages since I updated (in my defence I was on holiday) so here is chapter. Please Review it's the motivation makes me want to write faster! Anyways… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:**** Unlike other writers**** on this site I have nothing witty and awesome to put in my disclaimer about how I don't own Divergent. So all I'm going to put is 'I don't own Divergent:)'**

I climb out of Four's locker and trip over my own foot, I put  
out my hands out preparing to save myself from face planting the floor but, His warm hands catch me by the waist and pull me up straight before I can fall down.

"Careful Tris I think that's the second time I've saved your butt in like, what, two minutes?" he says as he slips his hands off of my waist.

"Yeah yeah Four, no need to brag. I'm usually not this clumsy. Christina must be rubbing off on me." I reply sarcastically.

"Yeah probably. Anyway, why is your brother soaking wet, screaming your name and stomping round the school?" he questions.

"Well... he tried to get revenge for what I did the other morning by copying what I did, but, instead of me getting wet, I kicked the bucket and it got stuck on Caleb's head hence why he is all wet." I reply without stopping and end up panting for breath. Four starts laughing and I do too. Once again everyone stares at us like we've gone insane.

"Nice." Is all he can say before Uriah comes behind me and randomly puts me over his shoulder.

"You're really light did you know that? Want a lift to class?" Uriah asks me whilst laughing.

"Bye Four!" I shout as Uriah walks off in the opposite direction. "Why is everyone taking advantage of my smallness today? But yeah sure, just avoid my brother please."

"Why?" he asks whilst jumping so the air gets out of my lungs and I sound funny when I speak. I answer him going into not much detail about the whole thing but just enough so that he gets the story.

"Really, a bucket stuck on your brothers head… why didn't you record it? It could've been like part 2 of your prank!" he says before setting off in a fit of laughter.

"I think it might be on the family camcorder I'll see later and if it is I'll send it to you."

"Yeah sure, sounds good." he states as he gracefully takes me off of his shoulder and puts me down. I look up and am suddenly aware of the distance between us, roughly six inches. I look into his eyes and get lost in their captivating colour. Oh crud… I've been staring for way too long. I look down and stare at my feet. Awkward much?

"Soooo…" Uriah starts. "Would you like a piggy back ride the rest of the way to class or would you like to be slung back over my shoulder? And before you ask, no, walking is not an option." He chuckles at the end of his sentence and I can't help but join him. It's contagious.

**********************PAGE BREAK**********************

When I arrived to class on Uriah's back I received a few odd looks as if to say 'what the hell are you doing, that's not right in the head.' I just giggled them off and so did Uriah. The lesson went by pretty fast and most of it contained me sat next to Uriah throwing paper aeroplanes at him and him doing the same to me in return. The lesson after that was boring and I think I might have fallen asleep. I don't remember. All I remember is one minute I'm in the Spanish room and in the next minute I'm magically transported to rainbow land where I was sharing my lollypop with a giant talking Oreo's and a unicorn whilst my pet rainbow was chatting up a fluffy bunny who was really a man eating dragon in disguise. Yeah, I was defiantly sleeping. Unless… Oh my gosh Tris, just no...

As I walk down the bright corridor to my locker I bump, and I mean literally bump, into Christina.

"Hey Tris. So is this whole 'Uriah carried Tris into class' business that everyone's talking about true? I mean I don't like listening to gossip, but, well, yanno." _'Yeah right'_ I think sarcastically to myself. No offence to her but, Christina and gossip, that's like a match made in heaven.

"Yeah he carried me into class Chris but it wasn't like how you think it was. He was just doing it in a friendly way." I replied smiling reassuringly at her.

"Oh really? So the other piece of gossip I've heard is wrong?" she smiled devilishly.

"Yeah really, and what other piece of gossip?"

"Just the other piece of gossip that was going around saying that Uriah like likes you."

"Really?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up too high, most gossip is wrong. Besides what would a _very_ good looking guy like Uriah see in a girl like me? Christina must have seen me too stuck in my thoughts to talk because to my surprise she left it at that.

"Ah, if it isn't my two favourite ladies!" A recognisable cheery voice said from behind us. "so what were we talking about?" says Uriah. Oh no. I'm a terrible liar, I hope Chris is good.

"Nothing." Okay… my worst fears are confirmed, Chris is a worse liar than me, if that's possible.

"C'mon Chrissy please tell me." Uriah pleads whilst giving her a puppy dog look.

"AHHHHH!" Christina screams so loud I think the people on the other side of the world might hear it. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she says and I cant tell its her stalling so she can try and get away from this. "Gotta go now guys I think my purple pet monkey has gotten stuck in the dishwasher again." she runs away from us towards the lunch room leaving me and Uriah. Together. Alone. Crud!

"O…kay… so Tris you gunna tell me?"

"Ummm….."_ Think of a way out Tris. Think of a way out. _I grab the bag of Cheerio's out of my bag and run up to the nearest I teacher can see. He looks quite old_. Oh for crying out loud Tris please don't do this you'll look like such an idiot. Too late…_

"Oh my… Grandpa, you're still alive, it's a miracle!" I say as I give the teacher a hug. _Please don't have him for any lessons!_ I think as I run out towards the lunch room where I meet Christina. We both look at each other.

"How did you get out of it?" she asks just as the teacher comes in and looks at me. Oh no!

"So, Miss…."he states it like a question.

"Prior." I respond, my voice monotone.

"well Miss Prior I will see you in detention for that scene you just caused. And for the record, I am not your Grandpa." He states as he walks off. When he gets through the doors Uriah walks in me and Christina set into a fit of laughter.

"You do know, if you didn't want to tell me you could've just said. You didn't have to go through all of that!" He says.

Me and Christina shoot him a death glare. "You couldn't have told us that before we acted like idiots?" She says.

"Nope…"he says whilst smirking.

"Pansycake." Christina replies whilst walking to get some food.

"Hey that's _MY_ word!" Uriah shouts after her. We get our food and go to sit at the table where everyone else is. I put my food down on the table and feel something in my head nagging me to turn around. I do and it was the worst thing I could have done. My jaw dropped open. Well… I never expected to see that!

* * *

**Sorry guys but I just had to put that cliff hanger in there;) All well what can ya do?:P don't forget to review favourite & follow!:) Until we meet again my pretties *EPIC SUPER HERO POSE AND CAPE SWOOSH!* Bye!**

- **Lauren xox**


	7. Chapter 7 - Jack-O'-Lantern

**A/N-**** Okay cause I was on holiday and I didn't update for a while, I felt guilty (because of that and because I put a cliff-hanger) so I decided to update early that and because it's raining! Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!:)**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing… yet;)**

* * *

_Where we left off__:- "Hey that's MY word!" Uriah shouts after her. We get our food and go to sit at the table where everyone else is. I put my food down on the table and feel something in my head nagging me to turn around. I do and it was the worst thing I could have done. My jaw dropped open. Well… I never expected to see that!_

I blink a few times just to check I am seeing properly and it isn't just some messed up trick my eyes are playing. To my disappointment it's not.

I see Four kissing a girl on the other side of the hall. No wait kissing isn't a strong enough word for what they're doing, it's more like their trying to swallow each other whole. Seriously, it's disgusting! The girl is tall, skinny and beauteous. She has dark brown eyes to match her dark brown hair and from what I can see, she has three silver eyebrow rings on her right eyebrow.

Uriah must have caught me staring because he whispers gently in my ear.

"That's Fours girlfriend, her names Lauren and she's head of gymnastics in the school. Its gross right, they could at least get a room."

"Oh," I start saying whilst turning to face my food. "And no I don't think they should get a room, by the looks of it I think they would go a lot further that kissing, they look like they wouldn't mind doing it now in the dinner hall." Uriah laughs at my comment and I do too, but on the inside I feel like a jack-o'-lantern, as if my guts have been yanked out with a fork and dumped in a heap while a grinning smile was plastered on my face. It was the worst feeling ever, but I'll get through it, I always do.

The bell rang and me, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Four and Lauren head to music together because all have the same class. Oh joy a lesson of Four and Lauren sucking face.

I walk into class and sit in a random seat. Uriah comes in and sits on my left and Zeke comes in and sits to my right. Christina comes into class and gives Uriah and Zeke a death glare.

"One of you better move so I can sit next to Tris and I'm warning you, I have false nails on." She says. They both have a look of fear on their faces and at the same time they both get out of their chairs and sprint to the other side of the room. I laugh and so does Christina just as the teacher comes into the classroom.

"So class we are going to show off what we can do today by either playing an instrument or singing, it's your choice." The teacher says with a bored expression on her face. Christina goes up and plays the violin, Four and Zeke both go up and play the electric guitar, Uriah plays Drums and Lauren plays the flute.

When it's my turn I go up I pick up a guitar and go the centre of the room. I tune it and start singing. _This one's for Four_ I think.

**_True friends lie underneath,_**

**_These witty words I don't believe_**

**_I can't believe a damn thing they say, anymore_**

**_Lie! Lie! Liar! Liar you'll pay for your sins_**

**_Lie! Lie! Liar! Liar you'll pay for your sins_**

**_So tell me how does it feel,_**

**_How does it feel to be like you?_**

**_I think your mouth should be quiet_**

**_Cause it never tells the truth now_**

**_So tell me, so tell me why,_**

**_Why does it have to be this way?_**

**_Why can't things ever change?_**

**_Falling over, and over again_**

**_From all the words that you have said_**

**_It's written on my heart for everyone to see_**

**_From the place I was, to the place I am, to the place I want to be_**

**_For the mountains I've been climbing over and under and over_**

**_So tell me how does it feel,_**

**_How does it feel to be like you?_**

**_I think your mouth should be quiet_**

**_Cause it never tells the truth_**

**_So tell me, so tell me why,_**

**_Why does it have to be this way?_**

**_Why can't things ever change?_**

**_So come down now, come down from your tower now_**

**_Come down now from your tower, oh._**

**_Come down, come down from your tower_**

**_Come down, come down, come down from your tower, oh, oh,_**

**_Come down, come down from your tower, oh, oh,_**

**_Come down, come down from your tower, oh, oh,_**

**_Come down, come down from your tower, oh, oh,_**

**_Come down, come down from your tower_**

I finish and everyone is silent, was I really that bad? I gently put the guitar down and walk to my Seat next to Christina.

"Was I really that bad?" I ask

"Bad… you seriously think you were bad, THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" she screams while grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently. I think I now have whip-lash.

"Okay Christina please let go, your shaking is giving me a headache!"

"Ooopppsies, sorry" she says with a small smile.

"It's okay." I say and we carry on talking through the rest of the lesson.

* * *

**Thanks guys, don't forget review and I'll update faster!:) Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. If your wondering the song is With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear (acoustic) by Sleeping With Sirens:) Got any ideas on what could happen next, leave me a review and let me know!**

- **Lauren xox**


	8. Chapter 8 - Seems Impenetrable

**A/N-**** So sorry for the long(ish) wait guys. 60 reviews already!? This is madness! Thanks so much:) okay so because I got bored I thought I would answer the people who reviewed last chapter! If you didn't review just skip to the disclaimer!;) thanks if you followed/faved as well:) **

**DivergentObsesser – Thank you, that means a lot:)**

**Guest - Okie dokie, I will and thanks. If you review again can you put a name please… I feel bad calling you 'guest'. **

**molliekatherine10 – I know... I feel your pain :'( there's A LOT of not so nice words I wanted to put**

** on the end of that sentence… stupid Four!:)**

**EaDauntlessshadowhunter9 – Thank you, I really love writing this story!:) Don't worry, we will**

** get a little LaurenxFour drama soon and when I was writing the**

** kissing part I was like 'noooooo! You're an idiot Four!' too!:)**

**Conidici – I know! (fangirl moment!) Sleeping With Sirens are awesome but no I don't listen to**

** Pierce The Veil. I hear my friend talk about them all the time but I'll check them out just**

** because I can… Do you listen to Mayday Parade or Paramore?:) And thanks, I'm like in**

** love with your story too!:P**

**Misshannahbanana881 –Thank you! And I'll see (not promising anything though;)) **

**Pinkstawberries - Thanks! Will do:)**

**Tobias-is-mine-bitches – Thank you:) Oh and… I WANT YOUR NAME! (On fanfic considering I don't**

** know your real name… that sounded really stalker-ish I promise it wasn't**

** intended that way :D)**

**luck8y – Thanks:) You were my 60****th**** reviewer… just to let you know;) and thank you for the reminder!**

**Disclaimer:**** Yes, I've checked. My name still isn't on the cover so I guess that means I don't own divergent:'(**

* * *

After music me and Christina headed to I.C.T. on the way we Uriah and Zeke caught up with us and congratulated me and Christina for our music presentation things, if you could call them presentations.

In I.C.T, we were given a lesson to do what we want so me and Chris went on Facebook. I was still annoyed that Four had a girlfriend. I mean I know I shouldn't be annoyed, it's not like I like him or he likes me anyway. I just feel like he lied to me which I know is stupid because he technically never but I just thought he would tell me something like this.

"So…" I start. "how long have Four and Lauren been together?" I ask Christina.

"Like a day before you came here… she's not the first though and she won't be the last." She replied.

"What do you mean 'she's not the first though and she won't be the last?'"

"I mean he's had like loads of girlfriends, he's a total player. He'll get a girl, be with her for a week and then get rid of her like he's bored of her."

"Oh…"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner it's just you two looked like you were becoming great friends. I didn't want you to think bad things of him because of his reputation and be put off before you got to know him. Somewhere under that outer layer of 'tough player Four' is a good guy, with a real name might I add, and I think you could bring him out."

"Yeah I doubt that. That outer layer of 'tough player Four' seems impenetrable."

"Maybe, but you could try, if I'm honest everyone's getting sick of his attitude towards girls."

"Maybe." I reply too deep in thought to hear about Christina rambling on about close, shopping and other random things. If I'm honest, she could have the last ever Unicorn in her hand and I wouldn't be bothered.

After the world's most boring lesson, actually 2nd most boring considering I had a pretty rubbish math lesson yesterday, we walk down the corridor when I hear my name being called. I turn around and am face to face with Al.

"Urm… hey Al." I said not knowing how to start a conversation.

"Hey Tris. Listen, I've been meaning to ask you something…" he trailed off trying to string together the next sentence. Just then I noticed how sickeningly pale he looked.

"Al you don't look too good, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just, okay… what the hell. I'm just going to come right out and say it… would you like to go out with me?"

I stood there silent. Did he really do what I just think he did? Please no, I know hardly anything about Al, for all I know he could be a highly trained assassin that wasn't to kill me… yeah I know I doubt it too but it could happen, I'm not crazy! I must have been standing there silent for a while because he spoke again.

"So is that a no or…" he asked curiously. I may not know much or be sure about most things like why people shampoo their hair and then condition, why not condition and then shampoo? (gosh if someone could read my thoughts I would be in a mental hospital!) BUT… I am sure of one thing! I. Do. Not. Like Al. Like. That! I like his as a best friend/pet guinea pig kinda way…

"No Al, I'm sorry but I don't feel like that." I say purposely leaving out the fact that I see him in a pet guinea pig kinda way… now that, would be awkward!

"Okay." he says disappointedly as he walks away.

I walk further down the corridor and instantly spot Christina.

"What happened!" she screeches

"Who said something happened?" I say playing dumb. Hopefully she will leave it at that.

That's when I realized this is Chris I'm talking about, she would never leave it at that…

"Don't play dumb Tris just tell me or I will just go up to Al and ask him myself."

"NO! Okay I'll tell you. Heaskedmeoutandisaidno." I say the end bit in a rush so she hopefully won't catch it but I'm wrong.

"Really? You said no! Aww poor Al I bet your feeling so guilty!"

"Yes I am Chris and you're kinda not helping." I say with a half-smile.

"I know what we can do to make you feel better, it always cheers me up when I'm down."

_Oh no, I have a feeling where this is going…_

"Shopping!" She squeals and breaks out into a grin. I moan but don't argue. It will only make the torture worse.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._ Okay that was a stupid thought, I mean Chris is going to be shopping for hours on end, dragging me around with her, making me try clothes on. I mean, it might take my mind off things. We hear the final bell and grab our stuff. As we turn to leave school I see Four and Lauren in a make out session again. I sigh. _Well, that's one way to start taking my mind off things._ I think to myself sarcastically as I walk out of the school climbing into my car with Christina in the passenger seat.

* * *

**AHHHH FOUR'S A PLAYER!:'( Why did I make him a player if I'm sad and annoyed about him being a player you ask?**

**I'm asking myself that now but I honestly don't know…:P**

**Sorry for the filter chapter but it's like 2:00am and there's a HUGE moth in my room (Christina fear!;)) so I'm going downstairs to get a cookie and some fly spray now so… Til next time, BYE!:)**

**Don't forget PLEASE R&R!:)**

**¬Lauren xx**


	9. Chapter 9 - SPIDER!:'(

**A/N –**** IT'S BEEN NEARLY TWO MONTHS!:o Wow! DON'T HATE ME! *hides behind the big, buff Four;)* i am sosososososososososo sorry:) I love you guys thank you all so much for supporting this story still even though I am terrible at updating3 I just couldn't write this chapter for some reason… SO, R&R, yeah? *puppy dog face* Pretty please? For me… I'll love you forever & always (see what I did there? That was actually really clever considering what I'm like);) **

**100 FOLLOWERS!? WOAH! And there's me like 'meh don't worry no one will even read it no matter like it...' i think you just proved me wrong considering we're only on the 9th Chappie!:) THANKS!**

**Disclaimer:**** As much as we all wish… none of us will EVER own Divergent:'( BUT WE CAN STILL DREAM! Ah well, off of the depressing disclaimer and on with the chapter cause I bet barely any of ya read that:D! Anyways… Dun, dun, duhhh…. **

* * *

After shopping with Christina I headed home exhausted. I ended up buying 8 Tops, 5 pairs of Jeans, 3 pairs of shorts and 4 pairs of shoes. Why did I buy shorts in the winter you ask? Because Christina said and I quote _'You can still wear them, just freeze you butt off. Remember Tris beauty is painful.' _I have learnt a valuable lesson today… **NEVER GO SHOPPING WITH CHRISTINA! ****_Like ever!_** I sighed as I changed into my pj's and fell back on my on my bed, soon enough sleep took me over.

_I feel the chilly breeze wrap around my body like a blanket, making goose bumps rise on my bear skin. The wet grass between my toes is making my feet tickle as the trees sway lightly around me. 'Why on earth did you wear shorts in the middle of winter you idiot' the little voice asks me. 'How am I meant to know?' I ask starting an internal battle I my head. I am pulled out of my thoughts as I hear twigs snapping and leaves crunching not too far in the distance. "Hello… Anybody out there?" I ask, no reply. "Helloooooo?" I say just as fell someone's warm breath hitting my neck. I instantly turn around to see Four standing there with a smug smirk on his face. _

_ "Oh gosh Four, you scared me! What are you doing here, what… where even is here?" I realise I don't have a clue where I am, why I'm here or how on earth I suddenly got into these Hello Kitty Pyjamas… Strange!_

_ "Oh don't you worry about that Tris. All you need to worry your pretty little head about is how you're going to get away from me Tris, because I want you next, and I always get what I want…" he trails off with a smirk reaching his eyes. Hold on a sec, running? What does he mean running?_

_ "Kind of confused here Four what's going on?" Just as I ask that his eyes turn a shade of red and I see sparkling white fangs in his mouth. Wait, why is Four a vampire? Man this is messed up! Oh fudge balls! Help… he takes one step forward as I take two steps back, my back suddenly comes into contact with a cold hard surface. Damn a tree. He takes another large step forward and then…_

"Ahranghyts!" A strangled noise comes out of my mouth. What the hell was that? Seriously I couldn't even say that again if I tried! As I look around I see that I am in my room with no sign of the woods or Four.

_Must have been a dream._

_Well no shiz Sherlock._

_Harsh muc! I mean c'mon don't judge it could have been real!_

_Really… Four being a vampire might happen?_

_…Maybe… _

_Wow I'm stupid… THIS ISN'T TWILIGHT TRIS!_

_Shut up…_

_No you shut up!_

_Wow now I'm arguing with myself? I need help._

_No shiz Sherlock…_

_Grrrrrr._

Its official, I've lost my marbles.

I look ever to my bedside table 8:00. Holy moly, I'm going to be late. I run around my room quickly getting ready. I speed out of the door to my car, driving to school. As I pull in to park I see Christina standing next to one of the boys talking.

"HEY TRIS IS HERE!" I hear Uriah shout as I casually walk up to the group.

"HEYYYYYYY!" I say just as enthusiastically. For some reason these guys always put a smile on my face by doing nothing. Random I know.

"Sooooooo… now that the party that is Tris has arrived, shall we go into school or…?"

"Nah it's all good I'm enjoying myself out here, yanno, freezing my butt off!" I say sarcastically whilst shivering.

"I'LL WARM YOU UP!" Uriah and Zeke say in unison as they both start running towards me and tackle me in a hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Christina shouts and I feel alot more pairs of arms wrap around me. I let out a little yelp of surprise when I felt someone's hot breath tickle my ear.

"Warm yet Tris?" Four says quietly in my ear loud enough that only I can hear it though.

"Yup!" I whisper back popping the 'p'. "and if you could so kindly do me the favour of removing your mouth from my ear I would be very happy cause you're kinda popping my personal bubble…" he doesn't move though so that's when I try something else.

" Okay, that's enough. A girl gotta breath and right now, you're all stopping that from happening!" I say. Still nothing. What's wrong with these people?

Fine then, you made me do this people.

"AHHHHHHH," I let out the most ear piercing scream and everyone looks at me. "THERE'S A SPIDER!" I scream pointing at the floor. A chorus of ear shattering screams came from our little group, the loudest on being Uriah's. I chuckled lightly as I began to walk into the school building with Four following behind me, him being the only one who didn't run away.

As I walked through the doors I saw a not so happy looking bunch of my friends.

"There was no spider was there Tris?" Christina asked narrowing her eyes at me playfully.

"Yeah, duh… it was um like huge, didn't you see it?" I asked innocently.

She raised her eyebrow and nudged me lightly before everyone left to go to their own lockers.

I said my goodbyes to everyone as I took out my books and headed towards 1st lesson with Christina. This day is going to drag!

* * *

**And my fellow fanfictioners that is the 9****th**** chappie! It isn't proofed cause I'm tired, sorry for the mistakes! **

**Review please!:) Bye, next chapter MIGHT be up soon (hopefully)**

**¬Lauuuuuuren xxx;)**


End file.
